Not good
by ErynSarehl
Summary: A part une prise occasionnelle de cocaïne, il n'avait aucun vice ; et il se tournait seulement vers la drogue pour protester contre la monotonie de l'existence lorsque les affaires étaient rares et les journaux inintéressants. The Yellow Face.


**Auteur** : ErynSarehl (c'toujours moi)

**Rating** : T. La drogue c'mal, c'pas pour les enfants (ni pour les adultes, d'ailleurs...)

**Genre** : Angst.

**Disclaimer** : Je dis toujours pas non pour un Sherlock dans mon salon, mais malheureusement, j'ai aucun droit sur la série ou sur les oeuvres de Conan Doyle.

**Autre** : En lisant _The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes_, je suis tombée sur cette petite phrase qui m'a trottée dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en fic : "Save for the occasional use of cocaine he had no vices, and he only turned to the drug as a protest against the monotony of existence when cases were scanty and the papers uninteresting." _The Yellow Face._

En traduction : « A part une prise occasionnelle de cocaïne, il n'avait aucun vice et il se tournait seulement vers la drogue pour protester contre la monotonie de l'existence lorsque les affaires étaient rares et les journaux inintéressants. »

Concrètement, si je devais situer cette fic dans le temps, ce serait sans doute au niveau de la saison 1, quelque part entre les épisodes 2 et 3. Elle fait aussi office de test d'écriture pour moi, pour voir comment je peux traiter les transitions dans un texte (admirez mes transitions comment elles sont belles !). Donc voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette fic et je vous remercie d'avance pour votre lecture !

* * *

L'appartement était parfaitement silencieux, plongé dans l'obscurité, comme coupé du monde. Depuis quand Baker Street n'avait-il pas été aussi calme ? Aussi _affreusement_ calme ? Les volets fermés derrière les fenêtres empêchaient le grondement de la ville de monter jusqu'au 221B. Allongé sur son canapé, le regard vide, Sherlock contemplait le plafond sans le voir. Il avait savouré la quiétude des lieux pendant quelques minutes, mais déjà l'ennui refaisait surface : il n'avait aucune enquête sur laquelle travailler, aucune expérience intéressante à mener.

Bien sûr, le détective avait tenté de trouver quelques sources de distractions sur son site, des énigmes inédites, mais toutes les demandes qui lui avaient été adressées étaient désespérément affligeantes, indignes de son intérêt. L'agacement avait conduit Sherlock à rapidement abandonner son ordinateur pour retourner à ses sombres pensées dans le silence de l'appartement. Il avait songé un instant à regarder la télévision, mais les programmes diffusés avaient une tendance très prononcée à l'agacer. Si John ne lui avait pas confisqué son arme, sans doute le détective consultant aurait-il déjà détruit l'appareil.

« Tu sais qu'il est parfaitement inutile de vouloir cacher quoique ce soit ici ? »

Les mots se perdirent dans le vide, faute d'interlocuteur. Mauvaise habitude que celle de continuer à parler au médecin malgré son absence. Sherlock subissait régulièrement les railleries de Lestrade ou Mycroft à ce sujet. Parler à voix haute l'aidait par moment à réfléchir, peu importe à qui s'adressaient ses mots. Cependant, en cet après-midi terne, il aurait apprécié la présence de John pour lui répondre, pour tromper son ennui. Pourquoi le médecin avait-il dû se rendre à ce stupide congrès ? Il n'exerçait quasiment plus, de toute façon.

* * *

« Bien sûr que je le sais. »

Avec un soupir, John leva les yeux vers Stamford. Mike avait beau être d'agréable compagnie, sa tendance à toujours rappeler des évidences avait un petit côté horripilant. Comment John pouvait-il décemment oublier que Sherlock était sans doute le meilleur détective de son temps ?

« C'est tout de même incroyable cette capacité de déduction. »

« Je sais. Je te signale que je suis l'auteur du blog que tu lis. 'The personal blog of Dr. John H. Watson', tu vois, c'est écris là, en gros. »

« Ah, ah ! Désolé, je radote, hein ? Mes étudiants n'arrêtent pas de dire que je suis vieux. Ils ont peut-être raison ! »

« Il faut se faire une raison, on est loin des bancs de la fac, répondit John avec un sourire. Hm, il va bientôt être l'heure de la prochaine conférence. Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive. »

Le professeur referma son ordinateur portable et emboita le pas à John qui quittait déjà le hall du palais des congrès de Cardiff. Cela faisait des années que John ne s'était pas présenté à la moindre conférence en tant que Docteur Watson, son grade de capitaine dans les forces armées semblant avoir pris le dessus. Ce retour aux sources avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Appréciant sa vie à Baker Street, les enquêtes régulières et même l'insupportable comportement de son colocataire, le médecin n'avait pas pensé que se trouver en compagnie de collègues, de _véritables _collègues, avec une profession reconnue, lui donnerait autant de satisfaction. Comme Mike, peut-être qu'il se faisait vieux pour une vie d'aventures.

« Quel est le programme de la prochaine conférence, déjà ? »

« Quelque chose sur l'usage des drogues dans la médecine, je crois. J'ai oublié le planning dans ma chambre. »

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Sherlock renversa une pile de documents d'un geste fébrile. Il s'agissait de notes prises lors d'enquêtes passées, de photos de corps ou de suspects et d'autres choses sans importance dans l'immédiat. Le détective rangerait cela plus tard, il avait une autre préoccupation à l'esprit. Sans ménagement, il jeta à travers la pièce un morceau de tissu informe avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Précautionneusement, ignorant le léger tremblement de ses mains, il saisit une petite boîte noire, dissimulée derrière son bureau, presque invisible pour quiconque ne la cherchait pas. Avec un sourire, il l'ouvrit : il avait de quoi tromper son ennui.

Méticuleux, le détective actionna un mécanisme secret de la boîte afin de révéler le double fond et tira du tiroir dissimulé un sachet de poudre blanche et une petite paille noire. La première fois qu'il avait pris de la cocaïne, il avait trouvé terriblement inélégant ce système de « sniff », mais la curiosité avait pris le pas sur ses principes et il avait expérimenté, loin du regard de tous, dans son appartement de Montague Street, sa première prise de drogue. La sensation ressentie était alors sans mesure, comme si l'univers entier lui ouvrait ses portes, lui offrait à lui, juste sous ses yeux, toutes les connaissances désirées. Le vertige ressenti, la délicieuse euphorie qui s'était emparée de lui l'avait poussé à retenter l'expérience. Deux fois, trois fois, dix fois… Il avait rapidement arrêté de compter, incapable de s'arrêter.

Pendant une seconde, alors que ses doigts agiles avaient ramassé la fine poudre blanche en lignes, Sherlock se figea. Les souvenirs de ses plus sombres années lui criaient de ne pas continuer, de jeter la drogue dans les toilettes une bonne fois pour toute. Un tremblement plus violent que les autres fit taire les voix. Il était jeune à l'époque, bien différent d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il replonge irrémédiablement. Après tout, personne n'avait rien remarqué ces dernières semaines. Il inspira.

* * *

Aspirant une grande goulée d'air frais sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, John réalisa qu'il n'était vraiment pas fait pour rester des heures enfermé dans une salle de conférence. Certes, les intervenants et éminents spécialistes évoquaient des domaines intéressants, et les échanges animés ne laissaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer, mais le médecin était avant tout un homme de terrain. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré s'enrôler dans l'armée plutôt que de travailler dans un cabinet ou un hôpital comme la plupart de ses camarades.

Cardiff avait l'air cependant bien calme, comparée à Londres. Est-ce que l'absence de Sherlock l'empêchait de voir le champ de bataille qui se cachait sous la quiétude de la ville ? Pourtant, au cours de sa journée, John n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter une multitude de détails insignifiants sur ses différents interlocuteurs là une marque de bronzage, ici une tâche d'encre, et encore ici une odeur prenante d'aftershave. Autant de détails avec lesquels Sherlock aurait pu tracer le profil de chaque individu. John, lui, ne savait qu'en faire. Son colocataire l'aurait sans doute traité d'idiot s'il lui avait fait remarquer son ignorance, et le médecin aurait encore une fois été étonné par les prouesses intellectuelles du détective. Avec un soupir, John réalisa que la vie sans Sherlock lui paraissait soudain terriblement ennuyeuse. Le médecin devenait-il lui aussi accroc aux enquêtes ?

« Pourvu que je ne me mette pas à tirer sur les murs, moi aussi… »

L'idée le fit sourire alors qu'il l'énonçait à voix haute. Puis son visage redevint sérieux alors qu'il réalisait qu'il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer de Londres alors qu'il était à Cardiff depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. Et dire que le congrès s'étalait sur une semaine…

* * *

Une semaine… Non, trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de John. Peut-être quatre. Sherlock n'était plus tout à fait sûr, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Les volets étaient toujours fermés, il ne voyait pas les jours s'écouler. Sous l'effet de la cocaïne, il avait entreprit plusieurs expériences dont il doutait maintenant de l'intérêt scientifique. Mais la finalité n'était pas importante pour l'heure, seule la démarche comptait. Et puis de toute manière, Sherlock se sentait trop agité pour rester en place à regarder se décomposer les poumons humains posés sur la table de la cuisine. En plus, il n'avait pas assez de matériel ici. Il avait besoin de faire des expériences de plus grande envergure ! Il était resté trop longtemps confiné à l'appartement. Être la seule présence vivante à Baker Street devenait pesante. Où était passée Mrs Hudson, déjà ? Ah oui, chez sa sœur. Bien sûr. Chez sa sœur. Ce n'était pas important. Sherlock devait sortir ! Sans s'inquiéter de ses gestes fébriles et de l'inhabituelle euphorie dans laquelle il baignait, le détective saisit son portable, son manteau et claqua la porte de l'appartement sans se soucier de fermer à clé.

Sherlock fit quelques pas sur le trottoir avant de héler un taxi pour le conduire à Saint Bart. Le temps était affreux et s'il s'y rendait à pieds, il risquait d'arriver trempé à l'hôpital ! Le détective était à peine installé dans le taxi lorsque son téléphone sonna. Avec une grimace, Sherlock vit le nom de Mycroft s'inscrire sur son téléphone et il refusa l'appel. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec son frère maintenant. L'aîné des Holmes avait dû apprendre que son cadet se trouvait livré à son sort pendant une semaine complète et il souhaitait sans doute vérifier que Sherlock n'avait mis le feu à son salon. Ridicule. Combien de fois devrait-il répéter à Mycroft qu'il n'avait pas à agir comme une mère poule ?

* * *

« Une vraie poule cette fille ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

Un rire gras ponctua la remarque grivoise. Légèrement alcoolisé, tout comme ses collègues, John ne put s'empêcher de joindre son rire à celui de Farquhar, un vieux médecin rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. L'homme était à la retraite mais actif et bon vivant à en juger son ventre bedonnant et l'impressionnante quantité de bière qu'il était capable d'avaler en une soirée. Ce soir, John, Mike et d'autres participants au congrès s'étaient réunis dans un pub pour passer une soirée loin du monde médical, bien que la cirrhose que certains semblaient vivement décidés à contracter risquait de les y ramener rapidement. Mais qui s'en souciait encore quand Henry Farquhar racontait ses déboires de jeunesse ? Cet homme semblait avoir une anecdote à raconter sur n'importe quel sujet. John n'était pas sûr que la moitié de ce qu'il révélait fût vrai, mais il s'en moquait. Il passait une bonne soirée, loin de la monotonie des conférences. Après ça, les quatre derniers jours allaient être interminables. Et dire que dès le lendemain, de nombreuses conférences allaient porter sur les aspects économiques et administratifs de la médecine… Comment pouvait-on sincèrement apprécier ça ? Un mystère que John ne pourrait sans doute jamais résoudre. Il comprenait que Sherlock trouvât les gens mortellement ennuyeux.

« Et est-ce que je vous ai raconté la fois où… »

Ignorant la voix puissante d'Henry, John se demanda si son colocataire parvenait à survivre seul à Baker Street. Le médecin espérait sincèrement que le frigo ne serait pas rempli d'expériences douteuses lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il y avait des limites à ce que son estomac pouvait supporter, et la tête glacée qu'il avait un jour découvert avait failli passer outre. D'un autre côté, il voyait difficilement ce qu'il pourrait trouver de pire qu'une tête de cadavre, mais lorsqu'on vivait avec Sherlock Holmes, il ne fallait jurer de rien ! Cela dit, avec un peu de chance, Sherlock préfèrerait mener ses expériences à Saint Bart plutôt qu'à Baker Street… Portant sa pinte de bière à ses lèvres, John eut une pensée pour Molly avant de se retourner vers ses collègues.

* * *

Inquiète, Molly ne pouvait empêcher son regard de revenir sur Sherlock. Il ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Il avait déjà brisé trois tubes à essai et ses expériences ne suivaient aucun schéma logique. Sherlock semblait encore plus déconnecté de la réalité que de coutume.

Le détective ignorait complètement le regard de la scientifique. En fait, il avait même oublié sa présence dès l'instant où il avait engagé sa première expérience. Il n'avait pas bronché lorsque ses tubes à essai étaient tombés et il n'avait pas non plus semblé perturbé lorsque son portable lui avait échappé des mains alors qu'il ignorait un nouvel appel de Mycroft. Finalement, il avait même éteint son téléphone avant de retourner s'agiter autour des divers appareils du laboratoire de l'hôpital.

« …nez. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors que la voix de Molly lui parvint, au milieu du brouillard de réflexions qui emplissait son esprit.

« Quoi ? »

« Votre nez. Vous saignez… »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sherlock pour comprendre de quoi Molly parlait. Puis, réalisant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, il porta la main à son visage et réalisa qu'il était en effet sujet à un abondant saignement de nez. Un air contrarié se peignit sur son visage et il essuya le sang d'un revers de manche avant de retourner vers ses expériences.

« Vous allez bien ? »

A nouveau, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva, terriblement irritante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Vous… vous agissez bizarrement, aujourd'hui. Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Bien sûr que je vais bien. Occupez-vous donc de votre travail. Et pour l'amour du Ciel, éteignez votre téléphone, cette sonnerie est horripilante ! »

« Ma sonnerie ? répéta Molly, l'air soudainement alarmé. Sherlock, il est en salle d'autopsie. Rien ne sonne ici. »

Rien ne… Mais d'où venait alors cet horrible son qui lui vrillait les tympans ? Sherlock fronça les sourcils, balayant la pièce du regard sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. Il y avait _forcément _quelque chose qui sonnait. Pourquoi était-il incapable de savoir ce dont il s'agissait ? Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'il se sentait incapable de réfléchir, sujet à une brusque angoisse. Il avait besoin d'air ! Abandonnant brusquement son travail, il voulut gagner la porte du laboratoire.

« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mortifiée par l'inquiétude, au point d'en oublier sa gêne habituelle, Molly se dressait devant lui, obstacle entre le détective et la sortie. Il voulut manifester son agacement d'un claquement de langue, mais sa bouche semblait brusquement engourdie, pâteuse. Sherlock voulut articuler une réponse, mais butta contre les mots et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour prononcer une phrase intelligible.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

« Mais il pleut à verse dehors ! Il faut que vous voyez un médecin, vous n'allez pas bien. »

« Absurde. »

Le comportement de la jeune femme devenait vraiment énervant. Préférant ignorer les inepties qu'elle proférait, Sherlock tenta de la contourner, mais elle lui bloqua le passage, inconsciente de la situation ridicule dans laquelle elle se mettait. Comment une femme de son gabarit pouvait-elle décemment l'empêcher de passer ? Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux du détective alors qu'il la repoussait brusquement.

« Sherlock ! »

A nouveau elle se profilait devant lui, de plus en plus paniquée. Elle était ridiculement pénible. Cédant à l'impatience, Sherlock la repoussa à nouveau, sans ménagement, inconscient de la violence de son geste alors que la jeune femme perdait l'équilibre avec un cri.

* * *

« John ! Téléphone ! »

Le cri tira John de sa rêverie. A l'opposé du hall du palais des congrès, Mike le hélait, son téléphone à la main. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler sur le portable du professeur ? Intrigué, John détacha son regard du programme affiché sur un panneau et rejoint Stamford qui lui tendait son mobile.

« John Watson, j'écoute. »

« Docteur Watson, c'est Molly. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sherlock ? »

Le cœur de John bondit dans sa poitrine alors que l'inquiétude lui vrillait le corps. Le ton alarmé de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle cherche à le joindre lui plutôt qu'un autre rendait la déduction simple. Qu'avait encore fait son impossible colocataire ?

« Il s'est effondré brusquement dans le laboratoire. Je… Vous êtes médecin, j'ai pensé que… »

« Calmez-vous Molly, je ne suis pas à Londres pour le moment. Expliquez-moi précisément ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait prononcé un mot, John sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Bon sang, ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour l'appeler au même moment ? Le médecin sortit son téléphone, prêt à ignorer l'appel lorsqu'il vit qu'il provenait de Mycroft. Là, c'était clairement inquiétant.

« Attendez une minute, Molly. » John décrocha son portable avec précipitation et parla avant que Mycroft ait pu prononcer un mot. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sherlock, Saint Bart. J'ai Molly au téléphone, faites quelque chose.

« Que s'est-il passé, John ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il s'est effondré brusquement, et vu l'état de panique de Molly, ce n'est pas anodin. »

« Bien, je vous recontacte dans l'heure. » John raccrocha, appréciant pour une fois la prévenance de Mycroft. « Je vous écoute, Molly. Dans quel état est Sherlock ? »

« Il était bizarre aujourd'hui. Il était maladroit, bizarre. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Il a failli me blesser lorsque j'ai voulu le pousser à voir un médecin, et quand il a essayé de sortir, il s'est mis à trembler et il est tombé. Son nez saignait, et mon portable ne sonnait pas et… »

« Calmez- vous. Appelez un médecin de l'hôpital. Quelqu'un est également en route pour vous rejoindre. Ne quittez surtout pas Sherlock, je serai de retour avant la fin de la journée. Je vais vous donner mon numéro de portable, appelez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau. »

« Entendu. »

John avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour garder une voix calme face à la panique de son interlocutrice. Il était pratiquement certain d'avoir perçu des sanglots dans la voix de la jeune femme. Nom de dieu, Sherlock !

« Un problème ? »

« Quoi ? Ah oui. »

Légèrement confus, John rendit son téléphone à son vieux camarade. L'inquiétude lui avait fait oublier sa présence. Cependant, le médecin se reprit rapidement, bénissant son sang-froid.

« Je dois rentrer, Sherlock a... Je dois rentrer, désolé Mike. »

Il avait failli dire '_Sherlock a fait une overdose'_, mais son esprit se refusait à croire que son colocataire avait bel et bien été assez stupide pour replonger pendant son absence. Même si John n'était pas précisément au courant des déboires de Sherlock, il ne pouvait que garder en mémoire le regard alarmé qu'il lui avait lancé le jour de la descente de Lestrade dans leur appartement. Bon sang, que se serait-il passé si Sherlock s'était effondré à Baker Street plutôt qu'à Saint Bart ? Rien que d'y songer, un violent frisson parcouru l'échine du médecin. Il s'efforça cependant de rester calme alors qu'il prenait un taxi pour rejoindre l'hôtel et récupérer ses affaires. Pourvu qu'il y ait un train pour Londres cet après-midi !

* * *

Un train… Non, autre chose. Plus brusque, pas motorisé… Les voix, la lumière éblouissante… Un brancard. Il se trouvait sur un brancard. Pourquoi ? Tout était flou. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Sherlock chercha à analyser les causes de son état, le lieu où il se trouvait, mais il renonça rapidement. Tout était si embrumé… Quelqu'un tenta de lui parler, mais il ne distinguait pas les mots qui lui étaient adressés. Il avait mal à la tête, affreusement mal. Cherchant à échapper à la douleur, le détective se laissa de nouveau happer par les ténèbres apaisantes.

« Monsieur Holmes, vous m'entendez ? »

Un jeune médecin était penché au-dessus de Sherlock, tentant de le faire réagir. Tout ce qu'il tira du détective fut un gémissement à peine audible alors qu'il reprenait conscience durant quelques secondes. Faisant écho à Sherlock, un faible geignement parvint aux oreilles du médecin. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme à côté de lui. Conformément aux ordres de John, Molly n'avait pas quitté le détective d'une semelle lorsque les médecins étaient arrivés.

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

* * *

« Oui, les médecins sont intervenus suffisamment rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, mon frère a eu la présence d'esprit de faire un malaise dans un hôpital. »

La tentative d'humour de Mycroft tomba à plat. Partagé entre la colère et le soulagement, John accusait le contrecoup des événements et ne se sentait plus capable de maintenir la façade calme qu'il était parvenu à afficher jusqu'ici.

« Le _malaise _? Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Mycroft. »

Un air contrit se peignit sur le visage de l'aîné des Holmes. Il avait espéré pouvoir reporter la discussion sur les mauvaises habitudes de son frère à plus tard, mais le docteur Watson ne semblait pas de cet avis. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas cru que Sherlock aurait parlé de ses _problèmes_ à son colocataire. C'était une période de sa vie qu'il tendait à chercher à dissimuler généralement : trop de gens auraient pu en tirer parti. Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres de Mycroft avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Visiblement, vous êtes au courant que mon cher frère a eu quelques fâcheux ennuis par le passé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir les détails de ce qui l'a poussé à s'engager dans cette voie, mais vous le connaissez comme moi, John. Je crois qu'il a tout simplement voulu expérimenter. »

« Expérimenter quoi ? »

« Vous savez, malgré ce que les gens croient, Sherlock n'a que peu de vices. Il n'est intéressé ni par l'argent, ni par le sexe, et hors de ses expériences et enquêtes, il a toujours mené une existence relativement simple. »

« Bon dieu, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Je ne suis pas un de ces foutus politiciens ! »

« Cocaïne. Puisque vous tenez absolument à le savoir. J'ai mis des mois avant de m'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait. Nos relations étant ce qu'elles sont, Sherlock me donnait peu de nouvelles, et je n'avais alors que peu de moyens pour me renseigner à son sujet. J'ai découvert son problème d'addiction dans des circonstances semblables à celles-ci. Malheureusement, à ce moment là, les médecins n'avaient pas pu intervenir assez rapidement et il est resté dans le coma plusieurs jours. Cette période a été bien sombre, tant pour lui que pour moi. »

Mycroft se tut et John ne trouva rien à répondre à ces révélations. Avait-il été lui aussi aveugle alors que Sherlock prenait de la drogue sous son nez ? Le médecin réprima la vague de culpabilité qui manquait de l'assaillir et marmonna un vague « merci » à l'adresse de Mycroft. Ce dernier lui adressa l'un de ses sourires faussement aimable et indiqua une porte à John.

« Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je suppose que votre présence lui sera plus agréable que la mienne. »

Etonné par ces propos, John dévisagea un instant Mycroft, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Il renonça toutefois rapidement, réalisant que chercher à percer Mycroft Holmes à jour était aussi aisé que de cambrioler la banque de Londres en pleine journée. Le médecin se contenta donc d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle Sherlock reposait.

Allongé au milieu des draps aseptisés, vêtu d'une de ces affreuses chemises de nuit qu'on trouvait dans les hôpitaux, Sherlock était loin de sa prestance naturelle. Avec un soupir, John s'approcha en silence, saisit une chaise et s'assit au chevet de son colocataire. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu avant que le pire ne se produise ? Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à ce stupide congrès ! Le médecin ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère : Sherlock ou lui-même. Sans doute les deux. Dès qu'il s'éveillerait, le détective prendrait le savon de sa vie !

* * *

Sherlock s'éveilla doucement, baignant dans une douce torpeur. Le détective n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, cherchant d'abord à remettre ses idées en place. A l'évidence, il n'était pas chez lui, ni dans un lieu qu'il connaissait. Le bruit régulier d'une machine lui fit deviner qu'il était à l'hôpital. Le fait qu'il soit en mesure de déduire cela prouvait également que ses facultés cognitives n'étaient pas altérées malgré l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un moment pour se rappeler ce qui l'avait conduit dans ce lit d'hôpital et encore quelques instants supplémentaires pour réaliser qu'il avait fait une erreur monstrueuse. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait agi comme un parfait imbécile. Mycroft allait le sermonner pendant des semaines après ça ! Mais il l'avait sans doute mérité…

« Sherlock ? »

Tout près de lui, une voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'éclatante blancheur de la pièce. Le détective grimaça devant l'aspect désolant de la pièce et tourna la tête vers la voix. Tendu, inquiet, John était assis près de lui, guettant la moindre des réactions de Sherlock. Le détective détailla le médecin des pieds à la tête, cherchant à savoir depuis combien de temps il était là et ce qu'il avait fait les heures précédentes, mais son cerveau embrouillé ne parvenait pas à déduire quoique ce soit. La seule chose qu'il perçut fut le soulagement évident de John alors que ses yeux revenaient sur son visage.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. Je suppose. » Le timbre hésitant de sa voix irrita Sherlock, mais il reprit tout de même la parole. « Et toi ? »

« Bien. Grâce à toi j'ai échappé à une fin de congrès terriblement ennuyeuse. »

En temps normal, un sourire ou un air amusé aurait ponctué la remarque de John, mais Sherlock nota que la réplique ressemblait plus à un reproche. Pas un reproche sur le congrès, ce n'était pas important, non, quelque chose de plus profond. John lui en voulait pour son comportement. L'évidence était telle que Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de pousser ses réflexions bien loin pour le comprendre. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas en vouloir à son colocataire.

« John, je… »

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Un médecin va passer te voir dans quelques minutes. Je vais dire à Molly et Mycroft que tu es réveillé. »

Le ton dur de John n'admettait aucune réplique. Conciliant, Sherlock approuva sans un mot et se cala à nouveau contre ses oreillers. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec son colocataire, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment. Alors que le médecin quittait la pièce, Sherlock ferma les yeux, plus accablé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Pas bon. »

Comme quelques jours plus tôt, ses mots ne trouvèrent aucun destinataire.


End file.
